


just like apple pie

by DairyFarmer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desperation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Wet Day Dream, fantisizing, imaginary sex, keith has quite the imagination, lmaoo keith needs to masterbate more hes so stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DairyFarmer/pseuds/DairyFarmer
Summary: In which Lance becomes Keith's sexual awakeningorIn which everyone thought that Lance was the most sexually frustrated but they were wrong





	just like apple pie

**Author's Note:**

> yooo this has been a wip longer than it had a right to be and frankly im just glad its finally done

Now Keith didn’t make it his business to listen in on anything that had nothing to do with him, but he still couldn’t help the slight furrow of his brows when the (too loud) conversation of the cadets sitting behind him floated into his ears.

“- were there all night.” One whispered suggestively to the other, voice low as he did a _horrible_ impression of whispering to his table mate. “What did it _feel_ like?”

The question is pitched with some hormonal tone of eager curiosity, it’s one that Keith has come to know well from locker room talk after drill training and the hushed conversations at his lunch table.

And apparently now in ‘Flight Maneuvers II’ as well.

Keith felt his jaw clench in annoyance, grip tightening on his pen as he tried to focus on Professor Harris’s lecture on ‘asteroid belt dispersion’.

“It was like..,” the other began, his reply drawing out. Keith could practically _see_ the pensive expression, their mouth tilted open in thought as stared to the ceiling like it would spell it out for them.

Keith pressed the tip of his pen harshly against the screen of his tablet, biting the tip of his tongue as he breathed steadily through his nose, the tickle of annoyance _picking_ at him like-

_“...warm apple pie.”_

At that Keith almost stops, an inkling of confusion trickling into him and nearly overtaking the irritation that had been bubbling up, his mouth nearly prepped to hiss some annoyed, half-thought out comment for them to shut up.

It takes him a moment before full understanding floods in.

 _‘Ugh’_ Keith cringed, mouth twisting down in displeasure as his mind finally connected _what_ the trainees sitting behind him were whispering to each other about.

Typical.

Keith couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he kicked off the ground, pushing his chair back and making a point to hit the desk of the two cadets behind him. Both gave startled shouts and sharp, annoyed gripes at the action but settled down once Keith inched himself closer to his table, tablet still free of lecture notes.

Of course _that’s_ what they’d be talking about.-

Keith started doodling triangles in his note margins.

-How their “ _weekends”_ were and how they’d spent their breaks, and _who_ they’d spent them with. All the things that, what seemed like, everyone in the Garrison was obsessed with.

And something that Keith was persistently _baffled_ by.

Keith absently let his his pen continue moving, drawing small spirals on his untouched document, letting the suspicious, lingering eyes of Professor Harris believe he was actually putting in effort to his class.

It’s a solid minute before the room returns to its earlier rhythm of silent note taking and the occasional screech of chair adjusting.

 _‘Warm apple pie.’_ The words float together in his mind, the slightest touch of wonder and confusion bouncing between them.

Keith _hated_ pie.

XxX

Despite what the rest of the team believed, Keith could get along with Lance _just fine._

Sure there was the once-in-a-while occasion where they would snap at one another when stakes were high and stress was heavy.

But that was fine- because Keith knew not to take it personally, and so did Lance.

It was one of the few things the two could easily see eye to eye on.

But despite that, there was still the odd comment that just threw Keith _off_.

“Desperate?” He couldn’t help but ask, voice the pinnacle of incredulous as he stared after Lance’s retreating form.

“ _Yuuuup_ .” Lance throws back, turning slightly to shoot him the edge of a grin, expression not showing even a _hint_ of irony at his accusation. “We all know that team training is the only time you get to work off some of that underlying frustration buddy- but ya gotta admit you were a little _more_ desperate than usual today, man.”

And as if he hadn’t just uttered the most _ridiculous_ string of words- he walks off. Steps, echoing down the hall and leaving Keith behind.

Desperate.

Him?

Lance was calling _Keith_ desperate?

If Keith were asked to describe Lance, there’d be only one word that would perfectly encapsulate everything he felt about the other boy.

 _Desperate_.

It was like a highschool superlative- Lance McClain: Most Desperate.

And there was something to be said about teenage desperation. Whether it was good or bad, Keith wasn’t certain- but what he did know was that Lance McClain was fucking _full of it._

At first, Keith thought maybe a grain of what Shiro used to tell him back at the Garrison was true. That Keith’s own inclination to think the worst of people was what got in the way of his ability to truly connect with them.

And for maybe a second, Keith entertained that _perhaps_ it could be true. But that was immediately dismissed in favor of Keith’s continued belief that, no- Lance was literally just _like that._

The epitome of eager youth and hormones- it’s something that clung to him like a second skin.

Lance breathed desperation like nobody's business.

Everything, from the way he walked to the way he _talked_ was desperate.

Lance McClain was desperate incarnated.

Which is why Keith was so goddamn fucking _gobsmacked_ when Lance not only had the gall, but the _audacity_ to call _him_ the desperate one.

And in a throwaway comment no less. As if the association of the words ‘Keith’ and ‘desperate’ could be linked together without a second thought.

It was baffling.

Was Keith a little more aggressive during team training than the others?

Yeah?

FIghting against another person was _always_ intense. The heat of battle just _did_ something to him. The harsh breathes of effort that forced their way out of him, fogging up the clear coating of his helmet. The feeling of blood rushing through him, his pulse roaring in his ears everytime he jumped and dodged and slashed and stabbed. Excitement curling in his gut and chest whenever he managed to pull off a maneuver with someone else without thinking about it.

It was invigorating- like all the tension that had been building up in him could finally be _released_.

So Keith was a bit hot-blooded during training. Big deal.

That didn’t mean he was acting out as an act of _desperation_.

And had Lance really not seen the complete absurdity of his ‘claim? That _Keith_ was the one who had a problem keeping himself together when Lance couldn’t go anywhere without flaunting his ‘seduction’ like he might die if he didn’t?

The thought rolled through Keith’s mind as he continued walking in the direction of his room, his feet almost dragging as he let Lance’s words continue echoing in his mind.

‘Desperate.’

_‘Desperate.’_

What did he even mean? What about him possibly gave off _that_ impression to Lance, of all people? It was a word that was completely inconsequential, yet it still _picked_ at the back of Keith’s mind, like a fly that wouldn’t leave him alone.

‘Desperate.’

**‘Desperate.’**

**‘Keith Kogane is** **_desperate’_ **

Before Keith knew it, he was in the corridor where he and Lance had their rooms-striding past Lance’s door. The gray matte finish blending into the color of the rest of the hall- if Keith had been any deeper in thought he would’ve missed it. Lance’s words begin to curl in his ears.

_‘-you were a little more desperate than usual-’_

Before Keith can stop himself, he’s in front of Lance’s door- his knuckles already rapping on the gray slate with a sharp sound. For a moment, he contemplates leaving. It’s not as if Lance would be able to say it was _him_ that knocked on his door, even if they were neighbors.

But the idea doesn’t become anything more than a vague thought once Lance lets the door slide open, wrapped in his blue bathrobe and peering out inquisitively at Keith.

“Oh, mullet it’s just you.” Lance says once he locks eyes with the other boy.

Keith sometimes wonders if ‘mullet’ and ‘Keith’ are just interchangeable titles within the Blue Paladin’s head, like it’s some kind of second name that he’s bestowed upon on him.

“So whatddya want?” Lance asks curiously, tilting his head slightly as he gazed at Keith with an open expression.

Keith also wonders if Lance somehow developed acute short term memory loss within the last ten minutes.

A few seconds pass and it’s the quirk of Lance’s brow that reminds Keith that he hasn’t actually _said_ anything yet.

It also occurs to Keith that he hasn’t actually _thought_ about what he was planning to say. So naturally, he says the first thing that comes to mind.

“ _You’re_ the desperate one.” Keith breaks out, hands tightened into a fist as he resisted the urge to cringe. Because _really_? That was the best he could come up with.

Lance must think so too because his brows furrowed into something that vaguely resembles surprise.

“Uhhh..wha-?”

“Desperate is practically your middle name!” Keith continues, hoping to the high heavens that his face isn’t as warm as it feels.

Lance stops, staring at him with confused eyes.

“I don-?”

“If anyone’s desperate, it’s you!” Keith punctuates, pointing a finger close to Lance’s face, his warm breath softly caressing the skin of Keith’s finger.

Lance watches him with wide eyes for a moment, blue eyes searching as they scanned Keith’s face with quick movements. Slowly, a grin began to creep onto Lance’s face.

“I struck a nerve didn’t I?” Lance asks, teeth practically gleaming as he leant in closer to Keith, rosy cheeks pulled back into a wide smile.

“No!” Keith immediately fires back.

“I did.” Lance says leaning in closer and letting one of his hands reach up to playfully pinch Keith’s cheek. “You’re mad because I said you were sexually frustrated!”

Keith immediately slaps the hand away.

“You never said that!” Keith argues. “You called me desperate!”

“Subtext.” Lance replies, waving his hand in dismissal. “So I did and you _are_.”

“I’m _not_ .” Keith says hotly. “Where do you get off on calling _me_ desperate? I mean have you looked at yourself?!”

“Ya see that’s my point.” Lance responds.

“What point?” Keith can’t help but ask, something like annoyance beginning to drown out the sparks of embarrassment he’d felt at first.

“My point is that I _do_ ‘get off’ and _you_ don’t, I mean I was about to _again_ if you hadn’t interrupted me” Lance says it so casually it’s almost like he’s commenting on the weather. And it takes Keith a moment for the words to process.

“Gross Lance don’t _tell_ me that!” Keith immediately replies, cringing slightly.

“What? It is a perfectly natural thing!” Lance argues. “Didn’t you ever try looking up why your dick was hard when you woke up one morning when you were fourteen?”

As a matter of fact Keith _didn’t_. He just arrived late to school, waiting for it to go away.

“Because _I_ did and let me tell you- best decision of my life.” Lance continues, grin on his face turning the slightest bit sleazy.

“I didn’t ask.” Keith manages to grit out through his clenched jaw.

“Just some friendly advice from me to you, baby.” Lance shrugs.

“I don’t want your advice.” Keith shoots back.

“So you’d prefer to pound into us rather than your fist?” Lance asks. “I mean no judgement man, we all have our kinks.”

“I’m leaving.” Keith replies, immediately turning on his heel.

“Aw c’mon Keith you should listen to me! Ya never know when it’ll come in handy!”

Keith pauses just outside his door, the gray slate sliding open just as he turned to give a final look to Lance.

The Blue Paladin raises his hands in faux innocence.

“ _Goodnight_ Lance.”

“Oh it _will_ be.”

“Ughh.” Keith groans, rolling his eyes as he turns into his room without giving another look to Lance’s excited grin.

Typical.

Then again, he deserves it- it’s not like their interaction could have gone any other way.

Lance was as besotted with himself as someone could be, easily the most....desperate.

...And yet somehow he still managed to call _Keith_ out.

Walking into his room, Keith immediately began tugging off his arm guards, belt, and chest plate soon following. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he began working off the armour on his arms and legs, the soft clicks of where they were attached filling the room.

_‘Desperate.’_

Keith was one hundred thousand things before he was anywhere close to desperate. Let alone to the level that Lance is making him out to be. So he didn’t masturbate as often as Lance or anyone else did.

Who cared?

So long as he could pilot a Lion and take down the Galra, who cared about whether or not Keith fucked his own fist on a nightly basis?

Keith was certain no one else on the team did. Well other than Lance, but the Blue Paladin was the closest thing to a human outlier that someone could get to.

For a moment Keith almost pauses, the thought wheeling around in his brain, lingering for a few seconds longer than he would normally allow.

 _Did_ Lance think of him like that?

Before he can stop himself, Keith lets his gaze wander to the wall in front of him- the one that separated his and Lance’s rooms from each other.

Almost as if he was mindless, Keith stands up- walking the short few steps from his bed to the wall.

Lance was masturbating behind that wall. Keith knew that. Knew that for a fact- Lance had said as much.

Slowly, Keith lays his hand on the wall, the cool Altean metal tingling under his palm. Without thinking, Keith lets his head inch forward, laying his ear against the cold material.

He stays there for almost a full second before he suddenly snaps back to attention, flinching away from the wall like it burned him.

Keith retreats back to his bed as if the distance will somehow erase what he’d been trying to do.

Did he honestly try to listen through his wall for any...sounds that Lance may have been making?

Breathing deeply through his nose, Keith feels the intense beating of his heart begin to slow down, the warmth in his cheeks lingering.

Whatever he’d been trying to do...didn’t happen.

No one had been around to see it- so it didn’t happen. Keith lets his shoulders slump, the taut muscles steadily relaxing.

As though he were trying to erase the last few minutes, Keith immediately reaches for the zipper of his suit, the material easily giving as he let it open on his chest. Tugging it off his shoulders, Keith pulls the tight material bunch around his waist. Pausing for a moment, Keith inches closer to the edge of his bed, pulling the rest of the suit down to his knees and leaving him mostly naked.

The fabric of the suit was too tight fitting to allow any sort of layers to lie beneath it. Normally Keith didn’t have any problem with it.

But Keith was also normally not creeping on Lance like some kind of....desperate pervert.

….

God, he could _never_ let Lance know he was right about anything. His head would swell so fast he’d become some kind of human balloon.

Keith bent down to pull down the rest of his suit wrapped around his shins. As he leant down, Keith felt the warmth of his sweat sheened stomach press against his dick.

A gentle ache tingled through him.

Now despite what Lance might believe- it’s not as though Keith has _never_ jacked off before. He was young(er) once too. He got curious. He had internet access. He had embarrassing mornings which led to even more embarrassing requests by him to his foster parents to let him do his own laundry.

It’s just that for Keith it was a rarity. He hadn’t exactly found what ‘got him going’, unlike Lance for which the answer seemed to be ‘everything’.

For a minute it felt like Keith could almost ignore the feeling- pretend he hadn’t felt it, maybe pass it off as one of the after-training body aches he usually got. But as he got up to change into a pair of clean underpants, he couldn’t help the undeniable feeling of stiffness that followed him as he stumbled across the room.

Scrambling into his nightclothes, Keith felt his jaw clench in effort everytime the fabric brushed against his cock, even the lightest brush somehow making him feel hyper aware of its existence. He could ignore it until it went away.

Keith makes his way back to his bed, taking careful steps and not letting his thighs clench too tightly. Laying down steadily, Keith tries to ignore his growing awareness of his ‘small’ problem no matter his determination to brush it off.

Or rather his determination to _not_ brush it. At all. Whatsoever.

Reclined, Keith can almost pretend the slight ache in his gut is because of something _else_ and not because of...whatever he’d been trying to do.

And most certainly not because of Lance. The blue eyed, grinning buffoon who was most definitely moaning his way to paradise right next door.

Keith’s dick jolts at the thought.

 _Goddamnit_.

Biting his lip lightly, Keith closed his eyes, startlingly aware of how his hand was curled on his stomach, fingers lightly touching the bare skin.

Keith wonders if Lance is wearing underwear too.

 _Shit_.

He’d only been wearing a robe when he’d opened the door for Keith.

 _Fuck_.

And he had said that Keith had interrupted him. Had he been naked under his robe the entire time he’d been talking to Keith?

Slowly, bit by bit, Keith realizes that his hand has snaked into his underwear, fingers tight against his palm as his stiffening cock lay still against his stomach. Keith’s fingers were rough, years of handling his knife and practicing having worn them to tough calluses.

_Lance’s hands were probably soft._

Keith’s breath hitches.

 _Lance. If he was with Keith he’d probably go slow, his entire hand wrapping around Keith’s length, his pace not offsetting his eagerness._ Nothing like Keith who would take his length in a harsh grip and beat off as quickly as he could, like it was some kind of...task to do.

_No. Lance would definitely go slow. As finicky as he could be, Keith also knew he was the type to savor things._

Keith let his thumb press against his slit, biting his lip at the shiver that raced up his spine at the action.

_Lance’s fingers were long, slim. He’d be able to wrap them fully around Keith’s cock, the soft pads of his finger tips pressing against the spongy head of Keith’s dick. His fingers would immediately get coated in precum as it slowly dribbled out of Keith’s slit, his cock growing hot and sensitive the more Lance stroked him._

Keith bit back the moan bubbling out of him, fist clenched around his heated flesh.

_But Lance wouldn’t stop there. He was always a ‘go big or go home’ kind of guy, he wouldn’t stop at just his hands. Keith could see the image building behind his eyelids. Lance’s blue eyes boring his as his mouth slowly lowered to Keith’s hardened cock. Keith watches him, hands clenched at his side as some unknown anticipation curls in his gut. Lance’s lips slowly part open, the heat of his breath hitting Keith’s length immediately._

Keith swallows thickly.

S _teadily, Lance’s lips wrapped around Keith’s tip, soft, wet lips gently cradling Keith. For a moment it feels like he’ll stay there, holding Keith in his mouth._

_But he **sinks** down. Taking more and more of Keith into him, his hot tongue gently stroking the vein on the underside of Keith’s dick._

Keith feels his breath stutter, cock throbbing in his hand.

_Keith’s dick would be **soaked** in Lance’s saliva, his mouth unforgiving on Keith’s scorching flesh. Keith’s hands would be tangled in Lance’s hair, fingers tugging harshly at the strands. Lance hums in slight annoyance, lips popping off Keith’s cock to shoot him an annoyed stare, eyes silently demanding an apology. Keith would give it to him- anything to get him to keep going, to not stop. **To never stop.**_

Keith pants, face flushing red as his hand continues stroking rapidly, the precum of his dick dripping out like a leaky faucet.

_Lance accepts his babbled, half-coherent apology, rising up to his knees and Keith wants to ask him what he’s doing. Lance settles in his lap, arms wrapping around his neck as he leant in for a kiss. Keith eagerly returns it, his hot cock throbbing between them and brushing against Lance’s erection. For a moment Keith feels guilty, he hasn’t done anything for Lance. Lance whispers in his ear, telling him how it’s okay- that he’s going to make them both feel good. Before Keith can ask what that means, Lance rises up. His thighs are clenched in preparation as he reaches a hand between them, fingers searching for Keith’s cock._

Keith whines into his pillow, turning his head to face the soft fabric and biting down.

_He leads Keith’s tip to his hole. It’s stretched and slick. Keith doesn’t know with what, but he’s seen Lance’s skin- how nice and well taken care of it is. Keith wouldn’t put it past him to have used some alien lotion that would work well to fulfill its coming purpose. Lance begins lowering his hips, Keith’s fingers gripping them nervously. Keith has never fucked anyone before. No one’s ever sucked his dick before either. But as Lance begins sliding down his cock, the ring of muscles spasming around his length- Keith can’t help but recall the distant words of a long forgotten Garrison classmate._

_‘...apple pie. It feels like_ **_warm apple pie_ ** _.’_

Keith feels wetness begin gathering in the corner of his eyes, breath coming out in harsh pants as his hips began thrusting up, desperately trying to meet the pace of his hand.

_Lance descends onto Keith’s cock, his breathy moans melting against Keith’s ear. It’s hot, so fucking hot inside him. Like Keith has jammed his dick into a furnace. Lance inches his hips the slightest bit and Keith almost cries . It’s warm, and wet, and sloppy, and good, and so fucking good and Keith wants more\- he’s desperate ._

Keith Kogane was **_fucking desperate._**

Keith feels the heat in his gut build up, like a sink that is on the verge of overflowing. Like a battery with too much juice, on the verge of bursting.

“ L-Lance .” Keith moans, the words flowing out him like they belonged there.

_Keith’s hips stutter, frantic, eager, and desperate to meet Lance’s. Their flesh slaps against one another with a wet sound, Lance’s hand is working furiously on his own dick, chasing the edge of his orgasm, just as Keith feels his beginning to rise. “Gunna cum” Keith murmurs against Lance’s collarbone, eyes closed as his wet lips slide against Lance’s chest._

“Gunna cum.” Keith repeats to himself, his dick drenched in pre as his thumb is relentless against his slit.

_Lance leans against Keith, insides tightening around him as Keith groans in eye blinding pleasure. Lance is mouthing his cheek, wet lips, pressing kisses under Keith’s eyes, hips gyrating and working themselves on Keith’s cock. Keith’s mouth falls open, a soundless cry escaping him as Lance clenches around him, the ring of muscles squeezing and gripping him. His insides are so warm and wet, like he belongs there. Fuck it’s good, it’s so,so good._

Keith spills onto his knuckles, mouth open in a wordless cry as his hips rutted up, riding his orgasm for as long as he could, his semen dripping down onto his sheets and absolutely coating his underwear.

It’s a long minute before Keith can even breathe properly. His hand is still wrapped loosely around his cock, his tip hot and sensitive. Keith takes a slow breath, eyes still closed as he let his heart slow back to a normal speed.

Keith fucking _loved_ pie.

**Author's Note:**

> alternative title: in which keith poisons his mind against desserts, next thing you know the boy will be fucking a cannoli  
> come visit me on [my tumblr!!!](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
